Teams
Teams are groups comprised of four individuals that are formed to fight alongside one another. In the worldwide Huntsman Academies, students are put into teams to learn together and practice with other teams while training to become Huntsmen. Names The first letter of each team member's name is used to form an acronym that stands for the name of the team. In some cases, the first letter of a member's surname may be used. The team leader's initial is the first letter of the team name. Every team name follows the color naming rule of Remnant. This means a team name has to be a color, mean a color, sound like a color or make people think of a certain color. Teams Haven Academy First Year * Team ABRN ** Arslan Altan ** Bolin Hori ** Reese Chloris ** Nadir Shiko * Team NPIR ** Nanako Amaranth ** Jin-Shi Pan ** Isambard Nihtholt ** Petra Redwood * Team SSSN ** Sun Wukong ** Sage Ayana ** Scarlet David ** Neptune Vasilias Second Year * Team BRSS ** Blaine Besart ** Honey Rosso ** Serena Vulpina ** Shui Ishikawa * Team CAMO ** Colombia Oro ** Amarillo Thorne ** Merlot Beaute ** Ophelia Lake * Team CMYK ** Carolina Rundstrom ** Porphyrius Mulberry ** Yusarian Arenas ** Kuro Kobayashi * Team HAIL ** Hector Wulfric ** Akinyi Zoran ** Isa Fanchon ** Lilia Azouf * Team MOCA ** Miyuki Yamasaki ** Oren Ashworth ** Chrislaure Charbonneau ** Aurelia Besart * Team RAIN ** Robin Lincoln ** Akane Amaranth ** Irving Hawthorne ** Nyssa Noirette Third Year * Team LLAC ** Lillian Armilde ** Harriet Lazuli ** Amaryllis Armilde ** Cait Miya Fourth Year * Team CMEN ** Cinder Fall ** Mercury Black ** Emerald Sustrai ** "Candy Licorice" Alumni * Team KHKI (disbanded) ** Kiefer Hemlock ** Han Rutherford ** Kelvin Laukkanen ** Daven Inkwell * Team HNSA ** Helia Vines ** Layla Noire ** Alcyone Sternberg ** Anthea Garland * Team VLTT ** Veronica Noire Beacon Academy First Year * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Weiss Schnee ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Team JNPR ** Jaune Arc ** Nora Valkyrie ** Pyrrha Nikos ** Lie Ren * Team CRDL ** Cardin Winchester ** Russel Thrush ** Dove Bronzewing ** Sky Lark Second Year * Team CFVY ** Coco Adel ** Fox Alistair ** Velvet Scarlatina ** Yatsuhashi Daichi * Team KTWZ ** Kiran Peredur ** Wyn Blanchard ** Tilia Bosco ** Lin Zhu Third Year * Team ALMD ** Arvin Armand ** Krista Dunn Fourth Year * Team BRUT (expelled) ** Periwinkle Bister ** Kim Rezar ** Blanche Umber ** Tawny Bayardo Alumni'' * Team COPR (disbanded) ** Concordia Joutsen ** Otso Umber ** Priscilla Chiffon ** Raleigh Radcliff * Team STRQ (disbanded) ** Summer Rose ** Taiyang Xiao Long ** Raven Branwen ** Qrow Branwen Atlas Academy '''First Year * Unknown Name ** Penny Polendina ** Ciel Soleil * Team FNKI ** Flynt Coal ** Neon Katt Second Year * Team ACAI ** Alani Sinoper ** Conway Sallow ** Aspen Alabaster ** Iris Odell * Team DAMK **Emery Dunstan **Angora Leveret **Nishiki Matsumoto **Kinu Matsumoto * Team ZRCN **Zelde Sewick **Xanthos Ravindra **Cordovan Radcliff **Neela Oxford Third Year * Team CARN **Chester Porfirio **Akari Himura **Rue Corcoran **Niall Ruskin Alumni * Team WLOW **Wren Honeycutt **Lorelei Edurne **Olive Vines **Stanford Witte Shade Academy First Year * Team BRNZ ** Brawnz Ni ** Roy Stallion ** Nolan Porfirio ** May Zedong * Team NDGO ** Nebula Violette ** Dew Gayl ** Gwen Darcy ** Octavia Ember Second Year * Team AMBR **Altan Chartreuse **Maris Leclair **Bryce Tremblay **Roux Sergeant Third Year * Team BASL **Brandy Alexander **Amaretto Alexander **Sherry Albariza **Arioch Lundie Trivia Category:Terminology Category:Teams